


Do Me a Favor?

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alive non-famous Billy in college. He's just a regular genius nerd kid, and since he's so weird, he doesn't really have any friends. Homework is exchanged for handjobs.</p><p>If you hate xReader, read this from Spencer's perspective! (It makes me giggle.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me a Favor?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: xReader: reader gets Billy to do their homework for a handjob.
> 
> I'm gonna take creative license and reverse this request. We all know that Billy is incredibly smart (despite not showing it often) and loves to do homework. So I believe THIS arrangement is much better, no? If you hate xReader, read this from Spencer's perspective! it makes me giggle. Considering doing more with this universe with that little switch.

This… This was definitely not what you were expecting when you opened your door.

Your roommate had left about thirty minutes ago completely forgetting their key. You knew when they returned you'd have to open the door for them, but you weren't expecting them back for a few hours. Still, when you heard the knock on the door, you instantly assumed they had returned early from whatever it is your roommate leaves to do. Classes maybe? But its a little late for that, so who knows? Certainly not you, and you never really cared much to ask.

Seeing the school nerd at your door was not at all what you'd been expecting. Had a black cat crossed your path? Had a witch cursed you? For clearly there could be no other explanation of why this tool was now standing in your doorway. You wish it had been someone else. Heck, you'd settle for the dude three doors down who liked to throw condom water balloons out the windows at passing students to this guy.

With a heavy sigh as you realize he isn't going away on his own, you ask him what he wants. What was his name again anyway? It was some weird thing that no one could pronounce. You think the rest of the student body just calls him "Billy", so you'll go with that. The guy was such a tooldrawer. Even the faculty knew it. After a few weird events, no one bothered to stand up for he guy against bullies anymore either. He was more likely to get mad at his defenders than his antagonists. The kid was a genius too! And had a tendency to rub it in everyone's face when he had the chance. Yet at the same time, you could tell him some random off comment about anything and he'd believe you as if it were the gospel truth. You never could tell with Billy.

Your mind continues to think about Billy and the ridiculous things he had done because of his ever flipping personality. You're so lost in thought that you almost miss what he's saying to you. But your mental choo-choo doesn't take long to get completely totaled when you catch some of his words. "Wait, WHAT?"

Billy sighed and rubbed the back of his head looking very flustered. His body language was just screaming at how much he didn't want to be here right this moment. "I don't exactly have any money, but I mean… I could do your homework for the rest of the semester?" the awkward man offered showing his voice still had the ability to crack when he was nervous.

"Huh?" you articulate to the maximum efficiency of your brain at the current point in time. He was offering to pay you in homework… but for what? Surely you didn't hear what he'd asked for because there is no way in the nine levels of hell that he really asked for what you think he asked for. You prod him to reiterate.

Billy swallows nervously and makes eye contact. "Look, I get it. I'm totally weird and a freak and all the kinds of shit everyone at this stupid school says I am. But… well you're the only one who hasn't… ya know… DONE anything to me. Never cheated off me, or made me the butt of some stupid prank. I don't think we've even talked before now."

You nod acknowledging what he's saying as you start to calm down, your mental functions returning to semi-stability. It sort of makes sense, you guess. Billy wouldn't have anyone else to go to. But he had two hands, right?

"Can we not talk about this in the hall anymore?" Billy asked giving a shifty gaze down each side of the hall. Your door was sort of in the very center, meaning anyone could pop in unexpectedly and make the sort of awkward conversation into a SEVERELY awkward conversation.

Reluctantly, you let him in and question how he even knew your roommate wasn't in.

"I'm not a genius for nothing, bro." Billy gave a cocky grin his personality doing one of it's weird switches as the dorm room door closed, making you ponder for not the first time if the man might be schizophrenic or perhaps have some other mental illness. They say all genius's do. "But really." He glanced down for a split second, but long enough for you to follow his gaze and notice the obvious bulge in his pants. "This is… really embarrassing, dude…"

You'd say. It was probably awkward walking over here with that. You bite your lip trying to judge the pros and cons of this deal. Pro: you'd not have to worry about homework anymore, and you really weren't doing so well in class anyway. Maybe you could have Billy show you some tricks when he's doing all your work? Con: Well… the obvious. Give the nerd guy a handjob. Hm… Well… at least he was physically attractive, right? With a heavy sigh, you nod your head. You'll do it.

"Really? Awesome! Thanks, bro!" Billy starts to gush and you quickly shut him up with a jab in his chest making sure he knows what all he owes you for this. He nods having the decency to look sheepish while you scold him.

You smirk and let your hand slide lower. Since you have to do this anyway, might a well have some fun, right? Good thing your roommate wont be back for a while~


End file.
